The present invention relates to a height-adjustable support leg for furniture, especially for folding tables in motor homes and trailers, with an upper and a lower leg portion, wherein the lower leg portion can be pivoted about a pivot axis from a horizontal position in which it rests on the floor into a stretched position of the support leg in which it is aligned with the upper leg portion and in which position it can be secured against pivoting by a latching mechanism.
In a known support leg of this kind (German Patent 26 14 435) the upper leg portion is provided on its two lateral side portions with arresting bolts which in the latching position of the leg portions project into downwardly open recesses of the side portions of the upper leg portion. In order to prevent that the lower leg portion upon lifting of the table can pivot accidentally from the stretched position into the horizontal position, additional securing means, such as spring washers or spring rings, are provided which force the side portions, respectively, pivoting arms that are formed as an extension of the side portions of the lower leg portion under prestress against the upper leg portion and thereby achieve a frictional connection. Due to this frictional connection the lower leg portion is connected to the upper leg portion. In order to pivot the lower leg portion into the lowered position of the support leg, the lower leg portion must first be downwardly removed from the upper leg portion until the arresting bolts are freed from the corresponding recesses. In a similar fashion the lower leg portion must be displaced relative to the upper leg portion after pivoting so that the arresting bolts can engage the recesses. With this design it is possible that upon lifting of the table the lower leg portion can be displaced accidentally relative to the upper leg portion to such an extent that it comes free. This may result in the table tilting upon lowering.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a support leg of the aforementioned kind such that in a simple manner a secure latching of the two leg portions in the stretched position of the support leg is ensured.